


Last Parker Standing

by perach



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: I hope, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker-centric, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Sad Peter, Sad Peter Parker, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark-centric, Trans Peter Parker, idk to do stephen/tony or tony/pepper, ill update fast bc im on BREAK FROM SCHOOLY SCHOOL, send help, so updates every day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-09-28 08:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17179367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perach/pseuds/perach
Summary: Peter takes it hard when May dies. Tony has to take the poor boy in as he's barely able to function. With Tony's help, he slowly gets better.





	1. Broken pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy!!!

Peter was is in class before lunch, the last minutes of the class ticking away. He had his headphones on, trying to block out everyone's discussion about the upcoming summer vacation. That morning he'd gotten bad spidey-sense for no reason and was very sensitive to sensory issues for the rest of the day; but nonetheless, Peter was very excited about the break. He could make a list about the things he was gonna do as soon as he was out of this hell. It would be great.

~Hey, ho, let's go! Hey, ho, let's go! Hey, ho! Let's go! Hey, ho, let's go!~

He was gonna stay with Tony this summer, and May might stay, too! He'd get to spend the whole summer with the Avengers! And Ned could come over any time he wanted! He was going to be starting testosterone this summer, too, and Bruce had whipped up some that would work with Peter's metabolism. Everything was just going great.

~They're formin' in a straight line! They're going through a tight wind! The kids are losing their minds; the blitzkrieg bop!~

Peter drummed his fingers, Ned working on some worksheet Peter had already finished. He had the song blasting until Ned nudged him. He took off the sound-canceling headphones Tony had got him. "Yeah?"

"You're supposed to go to the office. Bring your stuff, you're leaving." Ned looked up at him and lowered his voice. "Is it Avengers stuff?"

"I dunno, Ned." Why was he leaving? He barely ever left school. He barely skipped or anything. Was he in trouble? What if it was Avengers stuff?

"Keep me in the loop." Ned mouthed as Peter was walking out the door.

"I will." He mimed back, doing the 'okay' sign with his hand. Peter walked down to the office after grabbing his backpack, which felt basically empty from the no workload. He walked into the front office, going up to the receptionist. "Am I being checked out?"

"Peter, you should go to guidance."

"...Okay?" Peter's anxiety flared. Something was wrong. What did he do? Was someone hurt? Did Peter fuck up again? He sat down, his heart beating like a drum in his chest. The counselor came in and softly sealed the door.

"Peter, I.. have to tell you something."

"Is everything okay?" He tapped his shaking fingers.

The guidance counselor passed him a box of tissues. That wasn't good. Was this anxiety or spider-sense? There had to be about eighteen billion thoughts running through his head. "Something's happened with... your aunt."

Everything came to an abrupt stop.

Peter's heart dropped. "Is- Is she okay?"

"There was a loud crash in her apartment and the neighbors called the police."

"What happened to my aunt?" Peter demanded.

"She was killed." He tried to say it gently, but it hit Peter like a truck.

 

Peter's face went sheet white. No, this wasn't happening, right?

 

"They found the killer as he tried to escape, yelling about superheroes. They're putting him in a mental institution since he wasn't fast enough to escape. Peter, was there a motive? Is there a reason May-"

Peter had stopped paying attention. He stared at his feet. If this was another nightmare, he wanted to wake up. He'd had nightmares about seeing Tony or Aunt May die. He balled his hands into fists and gripped the knees of his jeans and when he felt the rough material, he realized this was real. This was so real. Tears ran down his face. 

May Reilly Parker was dead.

Peter stared at his feet, trying to listen in again at the counselor calling his name. "Peter?"

"Mm?" He sniffled.

"Do you have anyone to stay with? Friends? Any.. family?"

"No.. nobody." May was his last family. They weren't even blood-related, but she was so loving and... 

"You have nobody that you can stay with for a while until you can find someone permanent?"

"I mean... maybe someone, but I don't want to bother him during work.."

"Peter, you're important. This is important."

Peter wiped his face. He just felt like he was in shock. He wrote down the number on the notepad that read 'BE BETTER THAN YOU WERE YESTERDAY'.

Well, notepad, Aunt May was alive yesterday.

"Hi, yes, this is the Midtown counselor, I'm here with Peter-"

God, this wasn't real, was it?

"-something has happened with a direct relative-"

It couldn't be.

"-he gave us your number-"

This wasn't real.

"-Tony Stark?"

Peter was going to wake up like always to the smell of burnt eggs.

"-I'm sorry, it must be the wrong number-"

Wake up, Peter. Wake up.

"Peter." Peter snapped his head up. "I think you gave us the wrong number."

"N-No, it was Tony, right?"

"Peter, I know you tell all your friends you intern for him, but just because you work for his company doesn't mean he's your next parental guardian. Peter, Tony Stark doesn't hand out his phone number."

Of course. Nobody ever believed him. Peter got out his phone with shaky hands.

 

PETER:  
-hey

TONY:  
-Hey, kid  
-I just got a call?  
-The school doesn't believe you??

PETER:  
-No  
-Sorry  
-Can you jst  
-Come pick meup 

TONY:  
-Of course. I'm on my way.  
-Did something happen?

PETER:  
-yeah illt ell you later

 

Peter stared at his feet. "He's on his way."

"Who?"

Peter shook his head. "Just... Nevermind."

"Okay, Peter. Do you want me to stay in here with you or would you like some space?"

"I-I want to be alone."

"Okay. Knock on the door twice if you need me." And the counselor got up and left. Peter sat like that, gripping the knees of his jeans and letting tears fall down onto his thighs.

He was alone.

 

NED:  
-YO  
-PETER  
-IS IT AVENGERS STUFF  
-THERE'S OTNYS CAR  
-IS IT AVENGERS STUFF

MJ:  
-everyone's fangirling over tony Jesus Christ he's a lot shorter than I anticipated

NED:  
-YEAH AND TONYS HERE!!! AT MIDTOWN!!!!!  
-PETER ANSWER ME YOU NERD  
-I'LL SMASH YOUR HEAD WITH A TOY LIGHTSABER

MJ:  
-woah ned no need to go to murder  
-Maybe Peter died  
-wouldn't be shocked

 

Peter turned off his phone for the time being. A few minutes later he could hear the booming voice that would always belong to Mr. Stark.

"No, get your hands off me, I want to see my kid! I swear to god touch my suit again I'll have you fired and a lawsuit filed so fast that you won't even be able to say goodbye to your children-" And a hush fell upon the room when the door opened. Peter looked up at him. "Pete, what happened?"

"It's May." He got up and Tony pulled him close, letting Peter cry.

"Is she hurt-"

"She's dead." He managed to say. Silence hung in the air while Peter hugged Tony tightly. It felt like years, just standing there. He didn't let go of him. He didn't want Tony to leave either. 

"Let's go to the compound, for now, okay?" Tony asked softly. Peter nodded a little. 

Peter let go and wiped his face the best he could and walked with him. A nerdy sweater couldn't get rid of puffy eyes and red noses, but tears would work. He walked with Tony, his head down sort of. 

He pulled up his hood. Every footstep was loud. He could hear Tony's heartbeat. He could hear the whispers about the superhero in the building. Everywhere. He could hear Ned whispering about it too. He pulled up his hood, which helped a little. More hums of whom Tony Stark was leaving with.

"Don't you have headphones?" Tony asked, walking down the front steps. Peter nodded and took down his hood, grabbing them out of his new backpack. Second one this month. He pulled them on and switched on the sound cancelation before he could hear the eruptions of rumors about Peter Parker lying about the internship again. 

Peter got into the passenger seat of the car, Tony driving. Peter couldn't believe that Tony drove here himself. "You wanna play your music? You always have your headphones in, and we have an aux somewhere I think." Tony's attempts to take Peter's mind off it wasn't working. His stomach just felt so hollow.

Peter shook his head, not having the energy to start up a conversation. He put on his headphones to block out the sound and he put on his not-as-upbeat playlist. He never really played it anymore, but right now he couldn't handle anything in his face. Tears steadily dripped down his face. Peter didn't have the energy to wipe them away. This had to be a dream. He was gonna wake up, he had to. He looked out the window, not wanting to feel Tony's stares. This wasn't happening.

The car ride to the compound felt so long, and halfway through he just closed his eyes, resting his head against the window. A warm hand shook his shoulder.

"Pete, you can't fall asleep in your binder. Don't think I didn't read up on that-"

"I'm not asleep," Peter said, albeit very tired.

That made Tony stop. Peter just wanted to curl up and never wake up ever again. And then it hit Peter like a truck.

His mom, dad, and uncle were dead. And now, his aunt was dead. Peter Benjamin Parker was the only Parker left.


	2. the author fucked up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tony brings peter back to may's apartment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI YEAH FUCK I FFFFUCKED IT UP  
> I POSTED CHAPTER 2 AS CHAPTER 1 AND SWITCHED EM AND NEARLY POSTED CHAPTER 2 AS HCAPTER 3 AGAIN AND THIS HELLSITE CAN EAT ME OUT  
> THANKS  
> SORRY  
> THIS ISNT PROOFREAD BC IM IN PANIC AND BLASTING "BOYS DONT CRY" BY THE CURE HELP

Tony pulled up at the compound and Peter grabbed his bag, getting out quickly and wiping his face. Tony walked the young boy to the elevator, hand on his shoulder.

"I just wanna be alone," Peter mumbled, making Tony recoil his arm. 

"Okay, kiddo. If you need anything, let me know, okay?"

"Mmhmm." Peter stared at his feet and as soon as the doors opened Peter was gone, walking down the hall. The sniffles eventually reduced to silence as Tony stepped out, sitting on the couch and sighing. Pepper came down the hall, passing Peter.

"Tony, what did you do?"

"It's... Pepper, he's under a lot right now." He sunk to the couch, head in his hands. Pepper sat next to him.

"What happened?" She put her hands on her hips.

"His aunt just died." Pepper's expression faltered.

"Is he okay?" 

"He's just gonna be staying with us for a while."

"What about his parents?"

"Died when he was a kid. His uncle died a few months ago. He's got no living family."

"Oh..." Her voice dripped with sympathy. "What are we gonna do?"

"Pep, I'm not letting him go into the system."

"What does that mean?"

"I'll.. figure it out with my lawyers. Shit, FRIDAY, STFU protocol in Peter's room."

"Did you really have to name it that?"

"He named it. His senses go haywire, he says it's like they're dialed up to eleven. He can hear us from here."

"I hate all your protocol names unless you didn't know."

"Thanks. FRIDAY, keyboard." Tony clapped twice and the holograms appeared, the TV switching to a monitor. He brought up the security cam footage (he and May agreed on it when they had no security, and mostly just to keep embarrassing footage of Peter for blackmail.) It was on a bookcase, very discreet. He definitely would never show this to Peter. Watching his own aunt get murdered sounded.. awful. Tony had to watch his parents and it was so fucked up.

The guy came in from the window, gun in hand. The grainy figure laughed. "So, you're the mom of Spider-Man? He's not sneaky, that little bastard-"

"I don't know who Spider-Man is! You're insane!" May put her hands behind her back, phone in hand about to call 911, if Tony was allowed to assume.

"You obviously do! You've been raising him under this roof!"

"I'm just with my nephew!"

"Your nephew, huh?"

"He's not Spider-Man! He's a gifted smart boy and he'd never hurt a fly!" May might have been a hell of a good actor because Tony was near positive she knew about Peter's spider-manning.

"You must be a blind old lady! I hope you said goodbye to him this morning, old bag!"

And then May grabbed a vase and threw it at him and screamed. "I'll call the cops!" But before she could do much more, a blast of light erupted in the apartment, blasting a hole in the wall.

"That'll teach you not to lie to me! You're probably tucked right under Iron Man's belt, you liar! People aren't gonna lie to me anymore! Not anymore!" The dude definitely was insane. But he knew. It was a good thing he was locked up, or else he'd be in trouble with Peter, for sure. Tony sighed, head in hands. He couldn't bear to watch any more of the footage.

"FRIDAY, scan facial recognition." Tony sighed. The AI lifted up two screens. The guy was a petty bank-robber who was found selling drugs and guns and whatever. He was gonna be locked up for good. Tony sunk into the couch and sighed.

"Hey, Tones." Rhodes came in.

"Hey."

"What are you doing?"

"You know Peter, right?"

"Intern? Oh, Spider-Man?"

"He's.. uh, I told you about his aunt right?"

"That she was hot?"

"Yeah, well, his parents died when he was really young, and his uncle died almost a year ago."

"So's he just with his aunt?"

"Yeah, she just died."

"Oh, damn, man. I'm sorry."

"He's gonna be with us for a while."

"That's nice of you."

"Well, I care about the kid, I'm not letting him go into the system. He's gone through so much shit."

"Damn, Tones."

"Yeah."

"You look like shit, too. You need sleep, man."

"I'm fine."

"FRIDAY-"

"No, it's fine!"

"-How much has Tony slept in the last two days?"

"Five hours, sir." The AI said back.

"Tony," Rhodey scolded.

"Okay, I'm gonna go check up on the kid," Tony said quickly, getting up. "See ya."

"Tony!"

Tony rushed off down the hall and knocked on the door. "Pete? FRIDAY, is he awake?"

"He's awake." She beeped.

Tony walked in to see Peter (or a lump of a child) laying on the bed, curled up. He was sniffling, his back to Tony. Tony sat next to him, rubbing his back. "Hey, kid. How are you feeling?" The boy shook his head. He obviously wasn't getting a lot of conversation out of him. "Do you wanna talk?" And Peter just closed his eyes. "Well, your clothes are here if you wanna shower or anything. We're gonna go pick up stuff from your apar-"

"I wanna go." He said suddenly, shocking Tony.

"Oh, yeah, okay-"

"Okay." Peter got up.

"Well, I'll let FRIDAY know when we're in the garage."

"Okay."

Tony nodded and got up, leaving. He walked with Rhodes. "Let's go. We're going to his apartment to get stuff."

"Okay."

Tony walked into the elevator and went down to the garage, grabbing a duffel bag for Peter's clothes. "FRIDAY, tell Peter we're in the garage."

"Okay, boss."

Peter came down a few minutes later, his eyes less red. He had an empty backpack on.

"Let's call your favorite wizard doctor," Tony smirked. He dialed up Stephen. "Hey, Wizard Man."

"Tony, what? I'm busy."

"Doing what?"

"...The dishes."

"Come portal over here, we're gonna go back up an apartment. We need your arms."

"You know I don't do that for small things."

"Don't be a baby." Tony got in the car, Rhodes in shotgun and Peter in the back. He put in his headphones and played on his phone. God, Tony needed to get that kid a new one. It was like it was passed down from the Greeks. They drove before the car was swallowed in a portal and dropped onto the street of the apartment, making Tony scream.

"Surprise." The surgeon grinned.

"STEPHEN YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE!" He got out, the man standing on the stairs. He was in a black sweater with a white collared shirt underneath and some gray jeans, along with the Eye of Agamotto and his stupid cape on. 

Peter walked ahead of all of them and Stephen looked between the two. Peter went into the elevator and the three followed. Peter still had his earbuds in and obviously wasn't in the mood for conversation.

The elevator dinged and as they turned the corner there was a big hole in the wall. There was police tape. Peter stepped over it, walking in through the normal door. Stephen grabbed Tony's shoulder, Rhodes following.

"What's this all for?"

"Peter's moving in with me."

"What about his family?"

"He's got none left. Don't bring it up around him." Tony said it like it was nothing and walked into the apartment. It would still look like it was still lived in if there wasn't a gaping hole in the wall. Peter was in the master bedroom, packing some photos and jewelry. He went to his room and Tony followed. Peter was just putting the important stuff in there. His laptop, which also was in a dire need of an upgrade, a photo of his uncle, and some shirts. Tony put the rest of his clothes in the bag. "How about going out and getting some new clothes, huh?"

"Sure."

"I like the dorky t-shirts, though."

"I got most of them myself. Some are my dad's, Ben was pretty keen on keeping them. Most of the rest of it's thrown out. Some are Ben's himself, too."

"I didn't know you wore your dad's clothes."

"Only the ones Ben liked and that would fit me in the next ten years."

"That's nice."

"Yeah. What about all the furniture?"

"What?" The sudden question shocked the engineer.

"Like.. the couches and stuff."

"Do you want to keep them?"

"I mean, not really."

"Then we can donate them and stuff."

"Okay. Can we donate some of her clothes?" 

"Whatever you wanna do."

"Okay." Peter pulled on his bag and went to pack up May's things.

The rest of packing went by pretty easily, especially with 12 Stephens walking around. Peter was pretty spooked, to say the least. They got teleported back, nearly giving Tony a goddamn heart attack. Again. Peter went up to his room and they put the rest of it back at the storage unit.

They had boxed up the stuff Peter wanted to keep like family heirlooms and stuff but his room probably wouldn't allow it, so they all brought it to Tony' storage facility.

"How's Pepper taking this?" Rhodey asked, dropping a box. They didn't have much, about three small boxes between the two. Stephen claimed he'd done enough work, that little shit.

"She's worried about him, too."

"I get that. This is a pretty big thing."

They got back to the compound and Stephen said his goodbyes and went back to the goddamn dishes. "FRIDAY, where's Peter?"

"Peter has left the building."

"What?! Where is he?! Is he in the suit?!"

"He is in his suit."

"Ring Karen."

"Karen?" Stephen whispered, confused.

"Mr. Parker," Tony started before being cut off.

"I know you know I left, Mr. Stark, but I'm just going to Delmars'."

"Kid, you have to tell me these things. Delmars' is in Queens!"

"I'd be back before you even noticed if you didn't have FRIDAY."

"Kid..." Tony sighed as Peter hung up.

"Good luck with a teenager." Rhodey laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ghhghghghg thanks to that one person i forgot who but they had a haikuu icon they told me i fucken fucked it up  
> pls leave comments  
> im so tired  
> halp  
> not proofread


	3. patrol-  night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> peters out late patrolling and it comes more apparent that he's sorta fucking himself over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoooo this was made w/o any proofread  
> my friend, loki, has taken this fic in marriage  
> they are married to this fic  
> theyre in love  
> i hope they're happy together  
> ~no proofread, its 12:30 im tired~

Peter swung throughout the streets after getting his sandwich- Mr. Delmar was pretty shocked to hear THE Spider-Man saying he had the best sandwiches in Queens- and loved feeling the wind underneath him. It made him forget about everything. It made him forget about school, friends, May. In all honesty, Peter still felt dread in him.

He heard a blood-curdling scream which made him nearly drop out of the sky and he rushed over, dropping down. It was some guy trying to break into a car. He looked strong and probably on crack. 

Peter webbed the back of his head, not into using quips right now. The guy whipped around and shot at Peter. Peter ducked at possibly the last second, but the bullet grazed his shoulder. And when the guy launched at Peter he rolled underneath, rolling him up in a web, grabbing the purse and handing him back.

"You're not the real Spider-Man!" The guy yelled. Peter shook his head and webbed him against the wall.

"I'm about as real as you're gonna get right now."

"Fake! You're not real! Faker!" He screamed bloody murdered and Peter shot a web at his mouth, walking off and webbing himself up to a ceiling. The sun was far past set and he was just tired. He was hours from the compound and he had to swing all the way back. 

Peter had felt the sadness and reality hit him like a truck, webbing himself home late. He'd left at- what? Three in the afternoon-ish? It had to be at least nine now. All he'd had to eat was the sandwich and some gummies and he felt like he could drop out of the air at any moment. He was about an hour from the compound when he fell out of the sky, about to hit the ground when he webbed as well as he could but ended up falling into an alley. His shoulder wasn't bleeding now but he just didn't want to get up. Peter closed his eyes, sighing. He didn't know how to react to thins anymore, to be honest.

A metallic thump pulled Peter out of his daze. "Kid, what are you doing?"

"Didn't wanna web all the way back."

"It's late." Tony grabbed Peter's arms, blasting off. "Why were you even out this late?"

"I don't know, Mr. Stark. Just... tired."

"Maybe Spider-Man can take a hiatus."

"And become a 'spider-menace'? Like all the people say?"

"Not everyone's gonna love Spider-Man."

Peter was silent the entire 'ride' back, which was only about ten minutes. They stopped on a landing pad and walked inside. They got to the living room and Peter reached for his mask until he saw nearly every Avenger just sitting on the couch, watching a movie or playing pool. 

"Ah, it's the man of spiders!" Thor boomed. Peter shook his head and took off his mask. He didn't care who knew his identity anymore, everyone he wanted to protect was gone. There was a roar in questions.

"Tony, he's just a kid!"

"You brought your intern to Germany?!"

"You're Spider-Man?!"

"What the hell!"

Peter covered his ears and when Tony put his hand on his shoulder Peter smacked his hand away and went off to his room. "FRIDAY, lock the doors."

"Peter, you do not have access to do that. I can alert you if someone comes down the hall, though."

"No, it's fine." He shook his head. "I'm just gonna get changed-"

"I can lock the door while you do that."

"Yeah, okay." He took off his binder and took a few deep breaths. He stepped into the shower, staring up at the ceiling as he showered. He wasn't playing music, so he had thoughts to himself.

May was gone. Tears mixed with shower water and he got out after rinsing himself, drying himself off and sitting on his bed. He got dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt. He pulled a hoodie over himself and walked out to the great room. Bruce was at the kitchen table, working on something on his laptop. Steve was on the couch with Bucky leaning on him, the winter soldier lying across the couch. Natasha was in front of the couch, on her phone. Tony was making food for Peter in the kitchen. His family, apparently.

Natasha waved. She was the only one that knew he was trans and Spider-Man, and he could really confide in her. She'd just picked up on it because she always does. He called her Aunt Nat at some point, so now that's what they did. He sat next to his aunt. "So they all know?"

"Apparently." He mumbled.

"Is everything okay?" She asked.

"Don't wanna talk about it." He mumbled.

"Alright, kiddo." She rubbed his back and he rested his head on her shoulder. She draped a blanket over the two of them, snuggling.

"So the spiders get along so well." Tony joked. "Kid, come eat your pancakes."

"Tony, you make pancakes?" Bruce looked up, confused.

"Yes, he's a teenager. Teenagers like those, right? You want some?"

"Uh, yeah, sure." Bruce shrugged. 

"Mr. Stark, I already ate, I'm okay."

"You have the metabolism of Steve. A sandwich barely covered your way home." He set them in front of Peter on the coffee table. "At some point, you should try some."

"God, Tony, they're burnt!" Bruce yelled.

"I gave you the rejects!"

Natasha stifled a laugh and Peter watched the old Fantasia movie. Nobody even liked this movie. But Steve probably did. He should see some of the movies out now. He'd probably shit himself. Peter felt his eyelids feel heavier and he hugged the blanket, feeling his head fall onto Natasha's shoulder before he fell asleep. 

Peter awoke to being tucked into his own bed, furrowing his brow because he very much didn't remember falling asleep there. The protocol was shut off and he could hear Tony talking with the Avengers as one of them- Steve, Peter assumed by his silhouette- left.

"That kid's over here a lot," Steve said as he walked into the room.

"He'll be over even more." His mentor snipped back.

"You love kidnapping kids off the street, huh?"

"Shut it, Capsicle."

"He has his own life, Tony, you can't just- just adopt him."

"You don't know what you're getting into right now."

"Tony, that's not Spider-Man." Bucky, maybe, spoke.

"You did just see him in the outfit, right?"

"He's a kid, man! He can't be the guy that caught my arm!" Yep. Def Bucks.

"Well, he is. Leave the kid alone, he's been through a lot."

"Yeah, like me dropping a fucking walkway on him! Jesus, Tony, I could have killed him!"

"But you didn't, Capsicle."

"Why don't any of us get to know?!"

"Because the kid didn't want his family getting hurt because you guys knew his identity!" Family. Right. His 'family' was Ned and MJ if he could even say that. 

"FRIDAY." Peter groaned. "STFU protocol." He rolled over and snuck out his phone, checking his texts.

 

NED:  
-how r the avengers  
-r they great  
-why wont u answer my texts bro  
-come over  
-im bored  
-did u die on a you know what?  
-peter are you okay  
-peter are you ok  
-pete  
-peteyyyy  
-PETEYYYYYYY

 

MJ:   
-ned told me 2 text u  
-hes been calling u all day man  
-pick up ur damn phone

 

Peter sighed, going into the group chat.

 

PETER:  
-hey im alive

NED:  
-PETER YUOU SCAREMD E LITTLE BITHC

MJ:  
-lol i was about to come over and steal your laptop and become the new superhero

NED:  
-WHY DIDNT YOU ANSWER OUR TEXTS   
-YOU MISSED ROBOTICS

PETER:  
-I don't want to talk about it okay

NED:  
-I called may and I tried to call Happy but I think he blocked my number tbh  
-hes not very Happy  
-nudge nudge nudge nudge

MJ:  
-ned you're not funny

NED:  
->:(

PETER:  
-mj he is

NED:  
->:)  
-was ur phone dead or broke or did u die and ur texting me from the grave

PETER:  
-i was out late

NED:  
-what

PETER:  
-ill call u tomorrow and tell you the avengers r fighting rn

NED:   
-WHAT

PETER:  
-not that kind of fight theyre just bickering and shit

NED:  
-lol

MJ:  
-so ur upstate rn

PETER:  
-yeah in the compound and whatever

MJ:  
-thats like an hour from here what about school

PETER:  
-mj im probably not going back to school this week a lot of shit has happened and ill just call you both tomorrow

MJ:  
-you fucking better u little shit

NED:  
-mj you're being a bully rn do i need to send you the link to the captain america videos

MJ:  
-no thanks

NED:  
-https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hoxh_6TgUVY

MJ:  
-fuck u im not watchng that

NED:  
-mj stop being a bully ill have to report u to jesus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> def bucks  
> ned will report u to jesus
> 
> lol ok actual plot stuff next chapter sorry im TIRED AS FUCKC and it took me like forever to find that stupid link and i was considering jsut linking a meme video i made tbh  
> -no proofread again sorry-


	4. morning w loki being weird as fuccc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> loki steals a child part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating lads i do apologize  
> i have inquired with my friend, loki, asking for when the wedding is. i shall ask if all my readers are invited

Tony had managed to get some sleep the night before, FRIDAY pestering him to go to bed. He'd woken up and made coffee, the only Avenger awake yet. His phone rang and he groaned, picking it up. "Hello?"

"Hi, I'm Kathy with Queens Social Services, we've just documented the passing of May Parker, there are records of you taking him from school?"

"Yeah, he's with me, yeah." Tony tried to sound decently awake.

"Are you his legal guardian and he is going into foster after 40 days or would you like me to send adoption papers over, Mr..." She trailed off.

"Stark. Do you need me to spell it?"

"Tony Stark?"

"Yes, Kathy, can you just fax them to my lawyers?"

"Of course, Mr. Stark- of course-"

"Thanks." He hung up. 

This is why Tony surrounded himself with people he knew would sass him. Happy, Rhodey, Pepper. If Tony wanted to, he could hire people that would treat him like a king. But his ego wasn't that big. He just wanted true friends around him. His phone rang from his lawyer. 

"Tony speaking."

"Hi, Mr. Stark, you're looking to adopt a... Is it Peter or Karen? I'm seeing two children."

Karen? "Uh, it's Peter Parker? There's only one."

"Peter Benjamin Parker?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I'll send the forms to you so you can sign it."

"Gotcha." And Tony hung up. He drank his coffee and Clint came downstairs.

"Everyone's saying I missed something." Clint signed.

"Yeah, Spider-Man's living with us now." Clint nodded and Tony resumed drinking his coffee.

"Boss, Peter seems to be in emotional distress." FRIDAY hummed. Tony rushed up and went down the hall, He peeked into Tony's room. Peter had a wall of a tinted window next to his bed. He was on his bed, his back to the door as he faced out the window. He was talking on the phone.

"-And.. sh-she's just gone. Like that." He sniffled, pausing after every sentence for the other person to talk. "N-No, I don't know when the funeral is, I'll ask Tony soon. Yeah, the Avengers are here. I don't know if they like me, but I think they know I'm Spider-Man. I don't really care who knows... You and Ned are the only people I want to protect, and.. I don't think they'd come after you. MJ, MJ, calm down, it's nothing. I'm fine, I'll... I dunno if I'm going back to school this year." 

Tony leaned in the doorway. He double tapped the door and then his sunglasses so he could drop in. He hit mute and kept walking down to his lab, listening to the boy speak over the phone.

"I'll probably come back for exams, I, uh, forgot about them. I, yeah, maybe you and Ned can come over, but I don't know if I'm really up to it. School is stressful enough and... I'll ask. MJ, I'll ask." Peter sniffled, probably crying. Tony sighed, his heart breaking a little. "Okay. Bye, MJ." And he hung up.

"FRIDAY, ask Peter if he wants to work in the lab with me."

"Sure, boss."

About five minutes later, the boy walked in. "You called?"

"I just wanted to know if there was anything you wanted to work on for your suit, web shooters, and uhhh...- oh! Your phone!"

"M-My phone?"

"Yeah, lemme see it."

"Why?" He handed it to him.

"What model is this?" Tony looked up at Peter.

"I- uh- I dunno? Ben bought it for me."

"Do you want a StarkPhone?"

"A what?"

"StarkPhone? You've never heard of those?"

"I thought they were fake."

"Nope. Want one?"

"My phone works fine, though-"

"Kid, do you just want one? I can't tell. It's no trouble for me, I own the company, if you forgot."

"I- yeah, sure."

"FRIDAY, order a StarkPhone. Make one of my interns get one."

"I'm your intern."

"You're my kid."

Peter sat down and started tinkering with his web-shooters. He was wearing a black t-shirt with an atom on it with the text reading DON'T TRUST ATOMS, THEY MAKE UP EVERYTHING. "So, did, uh, Mr. Banner finish the testosterone that would work with my metabolism?"

"I'll have to ask him about it, I know it's almost done if it isn't already."

"Thanks, Mr. Stark."

"Kid, it's Tony. You should know this."

"Sorry."

"It's fine. How are the shooters coming along?"

"I'm um, thinking of pairing them with Karen so she tells me when the fluid's low."

"How do you make your fluid?" 

That seemed to spark a fire in Peter. He pulled out a notebook from under Tony's desk that was taped to the bottom and handed it to him. "It's all my trial and errors. I usually make it at school but I was gonna ask you later if I could use your lab-"

"Of course you can." Tony cut him off. Peter went back to tinkering, more excitement in him, but he still hadn't been in a great mood. "So, are we gonna talk about it?"

"Talk about what?"

"The funeral. I got the forms for it today. Do you want to plan it or do you want me to plan it?"

"You can plan it."

"Who do you want to come?"

"Uh, I don't know. No Avengers besides you. Some friends from her work, Ned, MJ-"

"Who's MJ?"

"She's my friend. She doesn't, um, like you very much, so I would be careful."

"Why doesn't she like me?"

"Because you used to sell weapons, she thinks you're- her words -a douchebag."

"Wow! Do kids your age even know those kinds of words?!"

"A lot of kids at my school know those words. I do."

"You better not use them here, Cap will go crazy."

"Yeah, but I like her."

"Do you have a crush on her? Or do you like dudes, I forget-"

"Mr. Stark-"

"-Tony-" He corrected.

"Do you want me to tell you the truth?"

"Of course."

"Yes, I do like her. But I uh... I'm bisexual."

"Oh. Cool. So, school. Aren't finals coming up?"

"Yeah, they start in a few days."

"Are you gonna go back for them?"

"I-I think so. I don't want to hide from everybody, I.. want to get better."

"If you ever don't wanna go, let me know, I can call you in sick."

"Okay."

The two worked in peaceful silence. Tony was testing some stronger web fluid, and suddenly Peter tensed and clasped his hands over his ears. Thor's lightning crackled through the air and he appeared in the lab. Thor had Loki under his arm, who looked weak."Howardson! Starkson!" He boomed. "It's Loki!"

"What's he done now?" Tony stood up.

"They're hurt!" And then Thor hurled Loki at Tony, who ducked. The god was this close to knocking over everything, which made Tony scream.

"You come into my lab and try to destroy my stuff?!"

"Precisely." Loki stood up. "I wanted to meet the small one formally. You are Tony's son, yes?"

"I- uh- I'm Peter." The boy looked shocked at everything. Tony could sense his anxiety.

"I'm Loki, you know that. May we take a walk?"

"Where are you two going?" Tony stood up. 

"Nowhere." Loki put their hand on Peter's shoulder, and suddenly the two fell through the floor, just gone.

"Loki- Loki?! Thor what the fuck-" Tony turned around and the god was gone. Peter's phone was on the table. 

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sry m8  
> i own the t shirt peters wearing  
> my uncle got it 4 me i text him puns and my aunt hates it  
> not proofread that much  
> lokis a fuccing queen and thor loves lesbians  
> be aware of lots of gender talk next chapter lol


	5. lokis weird (peters pov)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> loki snatches and comes out to peter and peter 'sees' may again. the funerals tomorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof. thanks for sticking through guys

Peter opened his eyes and gasped. He was in the park not too far from the tower. He looked around to see Loki standing there, a smirk plastered on their pale face. "Wh- Mr. Loki-"

"Please, just Loki. And I wanted to talk to you about that 'Mr.' part."

"Sorry-"

"Do you know the Midgardian term, hm, what is it, 'genderfluid'?"

"Yes, Mr- Yes, Loki."

"I am, as you Midgardians state, genderfluid. Do you know what that means?"

"I said yes."

"So you know what the umbrella term 'transgender' means as well?"

"...Yes? Where is this going?"

"You are transgender, yes?"

"I- I don't want to talk about that right now. But um, yes. Do you go by them?"

"Yes, young one."

"Oh. Sorry, then. But um, why are you telling me?"

"I would like you to start correcting the tin man. He's not very kind, is he?"

"I- he's kind. I'll help."

"Thank you." And Loki grabbed his arm again and they were in the lab. Tony seemed furious.

"What the hell, Loki?! You can't just take my kid!"

"Mr. Stark, he- they just wanted to tell me something."

"Oh my god, Peter, he just grabbed you and disappeared! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Peter could help but start to giggle. "Loki wanted my help to tell you that they go by they."

"Indeed, tin man."

"That's what this is all about?"

"Yessir." Peter rocked on his toes.

"God, you didn't need to give me a heart attack."

"Maybe lay off the coffee, that'd help with your heart problems." The god sneered. Tony lifted a hammer and hurled it at Loki, who disappeared. Peter ducked and yelped.

The rest of the day went without difficulty. The day was fine, sort of. But the night was bad. He had finally managed to sleep. 

Peter opened his eyes. He was on the couch. "May?" He croaked as he sat up. There was no hole in the wall. "May?" He repeated. "Tony?"

"Why are you yelling for Tony, too?" His aunt walked into the room. His aunt. His aunt. She was still alive. "Are you sick?"

"Are you real?"

"What?"

Peter leaped up and hugged her tightly. She felt real. She was real. Was he alive? Did he die and this was heaven? What was going on? Tears leaked out of his eyes as he held her close. "I was so scared."

"Of what? What happened, honey?"

"I thought you were dead."

"No, no, honey. You just came back late patrolling and I found you passed out on the couch, dummy." She smiled at him. "It's not nice to act like I'm dead. I'm not that old. Do you want breakfast?"

"Yes, please." He smiled and sat at the table. 

"Did you do your injection last night?"

"I, uh, forgot."

"That's on you, then."

"Wooow." He smiled. She sat cinnamon toast and eggs and bacon in front of him. How it wasn't burnt, beyond him. Peter smiled at his aunt.

"Peter, can you do something for me?"

"Yeah?"

"Stay calm."

"What?" There was a crash from the window and a blast.

Peter sat upright in a bolt. He was in the dark. "May? May!" He shouted. She had to be okay, she was okay, right?! He just saw her. He hugged her, that was her-

"Peter?" A voice answered. Not May.

"Where's May?!"

"Peter, Peter," Tony whispered, hugging the shaking boy. "It was a dream. May's gone."

"She can't be! She was just-"

"I know, I know. I'm sorry, bud."

"I- I just saw her she has to be okay-"

"Peter, it was a dream. I'm sorry."

Peter broke down in tears, hugging his mentor. "I saw her, I saw her-" 

Tony shushed him, rubbing his back. "It was a dream, Peter. It was a dream."

Peter was quiet and tears dripped down his face. She was gone, wasn't she? She was actually gone. Peter stayed like that with Tony for a while, trying to calm down. Tony sat him up. "The funeral's tomorrow morning, you remember?" Peter nodded. Tony had told him after dinner. "Do you wanna come to my room?" The teen nodded. Tony helped him up and the two walked. Tony kept an arm around him. 

Peter sniffled. May was really gone. Peter lied in the king-sized bed, Tony on the other side. Tony ran his hands through Peter's hair until he eventually fell asleep. The day had been so crazy. Living with Tony and the Avengers was a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!!! i love comments


	6. the funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the funeral and press leaks. oof.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im barely functioning. my friend loki betaread this and helped me touch it up. they are married to this fic. do not make a move on the fic. the fic is married to loki. loki, if you're reading this, i miss ur face. u listen to my bullshit at 3 am from across the ocean. come back to see me little bitch

Tony barely slept after the kid fell asleep, his breathing having that hitch it always has after you cry. Tony hadn't left the room, worried the boy would wake again. Working on his StarkPad, texting Bucky who was in Wakanda at the moment, and eventually started getting ready for the morning funeral was all he did that night.

"Mr. Parker's alarm is going off in his bedroom," FRIDAY spoke.

"Thanks, FRI." He shook the boy gently.

"Mm?" He sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Why am I in your room?"

"You had a pretty bad scare last night. You have to get ready."

"I don't... okay." He got up and went back to his own room. Tony sighed. His agents had gotten Peter nice clothes and such. He got dressed in his suit and sunglasses, hoping that'd be enough for him not to get recognized.

Pepper came in as Tony was over his sink, sighing and staring in the mirror. "Hey." She ran her hands through his hair.

"We're heading to the funeral."

"I know. Do you want me to come?"

"It's up to Peter, but.. yeah, I'd like that."

"Let me go get ready."

"You can get ready here if you want."

"Nice try." 

 

The three got into the car, Pepper up front and Tony and Peter in the back. The teenager had picked at his breakfast, not in the mood to eat apparently. Wearing a black button-up and his hair was curly as always, Peter just looked tired. It was nearly untamable. Happy pulled up at the graveyard, it was just a small ceremony. The four piled out and Peter stayed close to Tony.

"Tony, take off your glasses," Pepper whispered.

"Pep. Shh."

Peter's friends were there and they stole him and they sat on a bench, Peter staring at his feet. There was a Filipino boy and a taller black girl. The girl glared at Tony for a moment before going back to speaking to Peter. Tony sighed and walked to the grave. The skies were cloudy- how cliche.

The service started, everyone going up to say some words. Peter stepped up last. 

"May was an amazing person to every person she met. She was caring and generous, and always had that snap-back-to-business attitude. She could do anything she put her mind to and was the closest thing I ever had to a mother, and... I love her. It's not in the past tense and it never will be. Everyone that met her can agree she was an amazing person, and she should be here with us." And he returned to Tony. They buried her and started walking out, Tony's arm around Peter. Tony noticed Peter tense and lock up. 

"What?"

"There's paparazzi. I heard cameras."

"Fuck, let's just... let's go." Tony helped him into the limo. Peter's two friends got in and sat on either of him. MJ(?) was rubbing his back and he broke down crying. Tony's heart broke to watch. They drove and pulled up at some house. 

"Bye, Ned," Peter mumbled. Ned hugged him before getting out. 

"MJ, right?" Tony asked.

"This isn't a time for introductions, asshole." She snapped back immediately.

"I... was just gonna ask where you wanted us to drop you off."

"I'm coming with you."

"Alright, then. Happy, to the tower, then." Tony bounced his knee. Peter just had his head in his hands, MJ rubbing his back. Tony's phone buzzed, same as Peter's. He picked it up. 

It was an article.

 

TONY STARK- MYSTERIOUS SON? DEAD MOTHER?  
There have been rumors of Tony Stark, Iron Man, owner of Stark Industries, has a child. He has been seen with the child at an unnamed school. They were spotted this morning leaving Harlem's Graveyard, mourning a lost one. A mother?  
Stark has been known for his wild days of one-night stands, could this be a longer-term relationship?  
Who is this mysterious child?  
Is it just an intern or a biological child?  
Will we find out at a press conference with Iron Man?

 

Tony sighed. They were just driving into the garage and the story was already leaked?

"Tony, what is this?" Pepper turned around to look at Tony. 

"I don't know, Pep."

Peter and his friend got out, walking into the elevator. The three adults followed. Peter and MJ went to his room and Tony went to the lab, Pepper close behind.

"What are you going to do? They're all going to know you have a kid! Peter even knows it's leaked! What's he going to do?!"

"Leave him alone right now, he's been through so much fucking shit in his life!"

"This is going to be a lot in the media that you have a son!"

"Let him be, Pepper!"

"You have to do something! He has to have a life! He's a child!"

"His aunt is dead!" He hissed in a whisper. "His uncle is dead and his parents are dead! And he's superhuman! He's sixteen!"

"I know, Tony! I know he's gone through a lot, but this is your face! It's on the news! A dozen articles are just you and Peter! He told you there were cameras!"

"I'll do a press conference! Fine! But not right now, okay?! Soon. But I have to focus on Peter right now. He's focused on school and Spider-Man and he's just a kid, Pep!"

"Tomorrow you're going to fix this."

"Okay." Slumped in his seat, Tony spent the rest of his day reading the damned articles about Peter. But one stuck out.

 

TONY STARK AND MAY PARKER?  
Our photographer had spotted Tony Stark and an unidentified minor were leaving the grave of May Parker. The records show she was married to a Ben Parker, who died about a year ago by a mugger and was sent to jail. A child went into their custody in 2006, but the records are most likely inaccurate due to they had taken in their niece, but that's the only records of a child they have.  
Stark still has yet to confirm or deny this child or anything about it. Stark has been spotted twice outside Midtown School of Science and Technology, the gifted school. Of course, any child of Stark would have a genius brain so it's no surprise. What is the child's name?  
There has been a lot of speculation about the teenager, so if you don't want to miss a beat, subscribe to our newsletters and

Tony stopped reading there. Peter was going to be fucked when he goes back to school, god. Tony sighed heavily. This was a mess. He was trying to be careful. But he failed. 

Dammit, Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hghghghgim tired yall  
> posted without preview  
> comments please  
> they make me happy


	7. first day back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> time for school again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> flASH IS AN ASSHOLE AND DOESNT DESERVE A REDEMPTION BC I WANT SOMEONE TO HURT PETER OK   
> MJS GREAT

Taking the exams was hell. Mentally and physically, he was a mess. He was still mourning but wanted to take his exams, he didn't study, everyone knew about Tony, and on top of all that he hadn't taken his testosterone shots. He wasn't motivated and he was lethargic and was tired. By lunch, he was dead on his feet.

"Hey, you okay?" Ned asked when Peter sat down. Ned had his tray and MJ had her from home lunch, but Peter didn't think he could stomach anything. Although, Peter still bought lunch. For several reasons, since Tony would know if he didn't spend the money in his account and he'd probably pass out due to his metabolism. He hadn't eaten much since the funeral.

"'M fine."

"You don't seem fine, Petey." MJ put down her book.

"Tired. Wanna go home. I've been getting stares all day because of the artic-"

"Penis Parker!" A familiar voice boomed. Peter tensed at the nickname. "How you been? Haven't been to school, I guess you aren't the boy wonder, then? With your sugar daddy, huh?" 

"Go away, Flash," Peter mumbled.

"I heard about your aunt, I'm shocked Tony Stark takes pity on a useless little orphan. You're nothing to him, you know. Just another pity project. I'm actually surprised-" But after that, Flash had lost his footing.

MJ socked him right in the face. Peter stood up and stormed into the bathroom, locking himself in a stall. Tears ran down his face and he couldn't stop them. He felt so fucking stupid. He was just a stupid orphan. Tony shouldn't have taken him in. 

Flash was right, wasn't he? All this, it was just for pity. He was just a stupid orphan. His parents were gone, so were his uncle and aunt, and he could've saved Ben, he could've saved May, he has fucking superpowers for gods' sake! He could save anyone, but he failed. Peter failed them both. 

Stupid. Little. Orphan.

"Peter?" MJ asked.

"Y-You're not supposed to be in here." 

"Girls and guys come in here to fuck, I think me coming in here when you're upset is okay. Will you come out?" Peter opened the door and MJ wiped his tears. He felt so small like he was an incompetent little kid. "Tell me your saddest memories."

"What?"

"Tell me your worst memories." She just said it like he'd asked him what he wanted for lunch.

"Um, when m-my parents died when I was really little I made my uncle and my aunt to take me to the airport and I'd search the entire place every few weeks. I'd scream and throw a fit if I didn't, and, um, when... uncle Ben died. I was patrolling and.. just, I saw it. I could've saved him."

"Tell me your happiest memory."

"Um, my first mission with the Avengers, and... I don't know, probably a sleepover with you guys at the tower."

"Did those all happen after the bad ones?"

"Yeah?"

"So you've gotten better?"

"Sorta, yeah?"

"Good. Better?"

"Yeah, a little."

"Wash your face, bucko." Peter splashed cold water on his face and on his wrists (he'd read it on a website that it worked, he didn't know why.)  
Ned was outside, guarding the bathroom so nobody 'tattled' that MJ was inside. His words. Not Peter's.

The bell rang and MJ left. After waiting a few minutes not to arouse suspicion, Peter walked out and looked for them. Flash shoved him but that wasn't a big deal. After finding his friends, they all walked to free period.  
The rest of the day went sort of smoothly.

On the way 'home', Peter was laying across the back seats, music in his earbuds. He was relaxed as hell. Music is what mostly relaxed him, to be honest. They were almost at the garage, going through security as his phone buzzed.

 

NED:  
-pete r u ok?

PETER:  
-???

NED:  
-you haven't read the article?

PETER:  
-they saw me with tony, yeah.

NED:  
-no, there's more.

PETER:  
-..what?

NED:  
-here. I'm sorry dude

 

Peter's stomach dropped.

 

NEWS ON TONY STARK DAUGHTER/SON  
We have a scoop on the child Tony Stark himself has adopted. We got in touch with an unnamed student at the school for more information.  
The student's name is Peter. No last name is given, due to the student is a minor.

The unnamed student also revealed that the child is transgender. Nobody knows exactly which.  
Tony Stark has done a lot of risky moves in his life, like not selling weapons anymore and costing his company millions. He's a drunk and he does jump on decisions without thinking. Was this adoption just a mistake? Was it a drunk decision? It's obvious Stark isn't in any fit way to be a father, especially not for an orphan transgender teenager. The child won't grow up in a healthy home and Stark's dug himself a grave.

Will Stark ever tell us about the child himself? Who is May Parker? More to come.

 

Fucking Flash Thompson. It had to be. Flash, Ned, Mr. Stark, Natasha, and MJ were the only ones that fucking knew. Peter shoved his phone into his bag and got out of the car. His phone kept going off but he didn't care. He walked into the bedroom and threw his bag, stuffing his face into a pillow.

"Pete?" Tony asked. That only made Peter curl more. "I saw."

"Now everyone knows." He sniffled.

"I'm sorry, kid." Tony rubbed his back.

"Everyone knows and-and just..."

"It's 2018, it shouldn't be such a problem, rig-"

Peter sat up. "I get called Karen every day at school! Flash calls me girly names all the time! It is a big deal, Mr. Stark!" Wiping his face with his sleeves a ton started to make his skin dry and itchy.

"Hey, hey, kid, calm down. Calm down." Tony hugged him close. "I know. That must suck. I'm sorry, Pete. I can try to shut it down if you want."

"I don't know. I just..." He trailed off. Peter wiped his eyes with his sleeves.

"I know a lot's going on right now, buddy. You just have to tell me what you need, okay? Communicate. I want to do everything I can for you." Peter nodded, taking in shaky breaths. "Go freshen up, the Avengers will be here soon, okay? We're all gonna eat dinner."

"Okay." Peter rubbed his eyes and Tony let go, getting up and going into the bathroom. Peter stepped into the shower, hot water pouring on him.

Avengers, assemble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love mj. i have an tom holland instagram, just like. hearts.  
> @tomholland.hearteyes  
> @samisdumb.thanks (main account)


	8. pizza time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tony and peter get in a fight after peter sneaks out :(
> 
> my friend loki is still married to this fic, they beta/proofread. what would i do without them holy fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoo sorry for disappearing. next chapters the last one, sory m8s
> 
> message me-  
> @samisdumb.thanks - instagram  
> \+ i have a tom holland instagram  
> @tomholland.hearteyes
> 
> YO ANY DIALOUGE IN 'S MEANS THEYRE SIGNING  
> HASHTAG CLINT BARTON IS DEAF

"Want some pizza?" Tony asked, knocking on the door.

"You just ordered a pizza? You didn't.. make food?"

"Kid, half those Avengers could manage to burn water. No, I did not make food. You're a teenager, don't you like pizza for every meal or something?"

"Uh, I mean, if you want me to be fat-" Peter started to joke.

"Kid, you're skin and bones. Come eat." For the night, Peter adorned a white hoodie that read I'M BI really really tiny on it and some jeans. Tony walked him out as the boy fiddled with his hoodie strings. "Do you want me to say something to the press?"

"What?"

"Do you want me to tell them what happened?"

"I.. mean, like... okay. Sure." He shrugged. Noticably, he didn't seem all on board.

"Okay, kiddo. Do you wanna invite some friends over tomorrow?"

"Maybe." Peter shrugged. Tony sighed. Tony knew Peter had good days, but he just wished they'd be more often. It broke his heart. Peter sat on the couch next to Nat and rested his head on her shoulder, the two starting to have a small conversation. Tony started making coffee and Clint hit stop before any could come out.

"What the fuck, Legolas?"

'It's 5 PM.' Clint signed. 

Tony glared at him. 'Scotch it is, then.' Clint gasped. "Nat, when are the others getting here?"

"Steve and Buck are on their way, uh, Bruce is in the lab, you can just call him up, Strange will be here at any point, Rhodes is your job, you know things not me, and Sam should be in the training room."

"You're informative."

"I'm just observant."

"My friend says that," Peter mumbled.

"Which one?" Ted or... who was it, MJ? Tony's trying to figure out his friends, but there's only a few, right? 

That sounded nicer in his head.

"MJ."

"Ah."

The three were in content silent until FRIDAY spoke. "Boss, Starbucks is here."

"Starbucks?" Tony mumbled. Bucky and Steve came out of the elevator. "Goddammit, Peter!"

"What did he do this time?" Bucky asked. He was holding Steve's hands, because of course. Gays.

"I- never mind. Nothing."

'He made your protocol your ship name,' Clint signed.

"Ship name?" Steve asked.

"Don't ask, old man. It's a children thing." Tony shrugged, drinking his water instead of coffee.

Sam and Rhodes came up, chatting. They sat at the table and Rhodey ran his hands over it, and then a holo-chess board appeared. The two played and Stephen was thrown out of a portal and fell onto the ground, knocking over the table. "Dammit, Stephen!" Tony yelled and rushed over, helping him up.

"I just got Wong the wrong Boba order!" He was in a casual sweater with his weird-ass cloak. Tony hated that little bitch.

"Well, welcome. Put your blanket at the door."

"Levvy," Peter corrected.

"You named it?! Dammit, Pete!"

"I named it," Stephen pointed out.

"Dammit, Strange!"

The doctor smirked and the cloak draped itself on the hook. "So. What did you make?"

"I ordered a pizza."

"You can't make food?"

"I could burn water. I don't cook often."

"You can't live off junk, you know."

"I can." Tony shrugged.

"He can't." Strange pointed to Peter.

"I can!" He piped up.

"Zip it, kid." Tony shook his head and walked to the elevator. Peter pouted. After tipping the boy generously, he came back with the pizzas and set it down.

"Whenever Peter's here pizza is all you eat." Natasha shook her head. "Let Steve cook for you."

"I would!" The soldier piped up.

"He cooks for me all the time." Bucky winked.

"Keep that to yourself!" Sam called over a chorus of 'ew's.

The dinner went by fine. They all watched a movie and Peter seemed happier than he had in a while. He was against Natasha, calm. The group joked and teased, but the boy was mostly silent during it all. Near the end, Tony was picking up the plates and putting them away. Peter came over.

"Um, Mr. Stark?"

"What have I told you about that?"

"I- um- can I go patrolling tonight?"

"What? Where?"

"Like... around here?"

"You have to get up in the morning for the press release."

He did the puppy dog eyes. "Please? I won't be out that long."

"I'm keeping an eye on your information, okay?"

"Okay." He nodded a little. There was definitely something he wasn't telling Tony, but the spiderling went off to his bedroom. Once he got to the lab, he opened up Peter's suit information and worked. He kept glancing at it, but it hadn't moved. "FRIDAY, is Peter in his room?"

"No, boss."

"Dammit!" He hissed, dialing the boy's number.

"Boss, his phone is in his room."

"Fuck- fuck! Call- call, whats-her-face, the girl, MJ!"

"Hello?" A girl's voice answered after a while of ringing. "Who is this?"

"Is Peter with you?"

"Who is this?"

"It's Tony fucking Stark! Where the fuck is Peter?!"

"He's with me, what do you want?!"

"Tell him to come home! Now! He just left and said he was going out patrolling but he isn't in his suit and doesn't have his phone-"

"Just so you know, the stupid tower isn't his home!" MJ snapped and hung up. Tony gripped his arc reactor. Why did teenagers have to be so difficult? Tony was way over his head. Why couldn't he just help normally? Peter was never gonna see him as a dad, was he? He didn't want to force it onto Pete, but he just wanted to get closer to the teen. Tony had his head in his hands on the table, sighing. God, this...

"-Tones? Tony, Tones." Rhodey was over him ."Can you breathe for me?"

"I'm fine. I just.. want Peter to be okay. He snuck out to his friend's house and doesn't want to tell me shit."

"He's a teenager, Tony."

"I'm his fath-" He cut himself off. He wasn't a father. "I can ground him."

"Then ground him, Tones. You're the 'fath', not me."

"I'm way in over my head. Fuck. Fuck."

"You're gonna be a good dad, Tones. Just give the kid some time, he's been through a lot."

"Yeah, okay. Okay."

 

Tony was up all night. He had waited until morning when FRIDAY alerted him Peter had finally come home. Tony got up and went to the floor as the spiderling was starting to walk to his room. He was in his old hoodie uniform. "Peter Benjamin Parker." 

The boy turned around. "What?"

"What the fuck, Peter? You just leave in the middle of the night, no phone, no suit, and don't tell me anything?! I had to call your friend, who was not very nice to talk to! I spent all night worrying and you just- you just don't answer me."

"Maybe I want to be alone!"

"Then tell me that!"

"You knew where I was, why does it matter?!"

"You matter, Peter!"

"Depends on who you ask! The entire media knows who I am, I'm never going to have a private moment to myself! So maybe I want to sneak out and be a normal teenager! I get it, I have superpowers, I have responsibilities, but I just want a normal life!" Peter had never yelled, but then again, neither had Tony. Not at the teen, at least. "Let me just be normal!" Peter shouted, turning and slamming himself in his room.

Tony sunk onto the couch, sighing. The overhead AI spoke. "Boss, Peter seems in emotional distress."

"He wants to be alone right now. Dim the lights in his room, STFU protocol and shit."

"He's requested the windows stay visible."

"Make sure he doesn't open them."

"Yes, boss."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehheheheheh gotta hurt the b0is. last chapter soon
> 
>  
> 
> yes that was a pizza time reference


	9. this was on my laptop as "recovery ,fuckert"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> peter gets better. my friend loki is married to this fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rip this fic. sorry it took me so long to fucknggng release. ive just been sick and dead inside rip

The next morning had been rough for Peter. After watching the window all night (and eventually falling asleep on his floor), he awoke with stiffness coursing through his bones.

Is this what old people felt like? Probably.

Rubbing his eyes, Peter spoke with a raspy voice. "FRI, time please."

"It is currently 7:46."

"Mm. Where's Mister Stark?"

"Boss is getting prepared for the press release, I advise you do as well. It's in two hours."

How long does it take for Mr. Stark to get ready, then? The boy pulled on a button-up and khakis, trying to look presentable. While thinking over his apology, he walked into his mentor's bedroom. "Hey, um... Mr. Stark?"

"Yes?" He was searching for something.

"I.. wanted to apologize. I shouldn't have said the things I did, and I know what I did was wrong. You've welcomed me into your open arms, and I just.. was a jerk. I screwed up, I know. I'm sorry."

"You did, but you had the guts to fix it. I forgive you, okay, kiddo? I can't stay mad at you too long." Tony ruffled Peter's hair and went back to searching. 

Yes, you can. "Okay."

"Did you practice that apology in the mirror or something?" Tony finally found two small cufflinks under his bed and put them on.

"I, uh..."

"Get some food in ya before we leave, you really don't want to go to these things empty-stomached. Paparazzi will get nasty pictures of you devouring cheese."

"Has this happened to you, Mr. St-"

"Go eat!" Tony barked, embarrassed. The boy squeaked and ran out to the kitchen. After eating cereal- he was thankful there was some non-gourmet food in the compound- the spider-boy slipped on his shoes. Tony came out of his room, in a suit and his FRIDAY sunglasses. "So, kid, you want me to mention spider-ing?"  
"  
No, please don't. I don't.. want them to know my full name and stuff. I wanna have a normal life at school. Please."

"Okay, okay, no need to beg. FRIDAY, alert Happy that we're heading down."

"Done, boss."

The two walked downstairs, Peter messing with his dress shirt. Was it bad he was nervous? Because he was. Very. Peter climbed into the car, Tony in the backseat. Tony never drove when he was with Peter, to be honest. Only on rare occasions. Eventually, they were at the weird red-carpet gala-thing.  
They climbed out and Peter stayed close to his mentor. It was very loud, so not Peter's favorite part of it. The camera shutters rang in his head. Anxiety made his sensitivity go up by a lot. "Ned's gonna freak out." He was trying to lighten the tension, but Peter kept digging his nails into his hands. 

Stopping at a table near the back, Tony sat Peter down. "Stay here, kiddo, alright? If anyone messes with you, text me, okay?"

"Yes, sir."

"You don't need to call me sir, Pete."

"You're like, the main event here. I kinda need to, sir." Tony furrowed his brow, only making Peter giggle a little. "You're so stubborn, sir."

"Okay, stop it."

"Siiir."

"Kid."

"Sirsirsir."

"That's it, goodbye." The billionaire walked over to the stage. 

Peter smiled and sipped his water, swinging his legs. Glancing around, Peter noticed that some of the people were looking at him and whispering. He didn't say anything, just bouncing his leg. The microphone did the screech-feedback-ringing thing and Peter tensed, covering his ears. Dammit, he didn't wanna bring attention to him. 

"Attention," Tony spoke. Clapping chorused through the hall, also coming from Peter himself. "Thank you, thank you. I'm gonna go out on a limb and assume you all know what I'm about to monologue on since if you're here, you probably wanna know pretty bad. Looking at my journalists for that one!" The billionaire gestured to a part of the crowd. "Please turn off the flash, it really drowns me out." Tony laughed. Peter wished he was half as charismatic. With people, not just petty criminals, that is. "Anyway, I'm gonna go out on a limb and assume you've all heard that I've adopted a child. He's a smart kid, wouldn't hurt a fly, and... is just an amazing boy."

Hands flew up and camera shutters. Peter was happy he was in the back.

"Mr. Stark, what is your relationship with May Parker?"

"Is he your biological son?"

"So it is a boy?"

Why was Tony so calm? Peter looked more anxious than his mentor. "Okay, okay, one at a time, people. May Parker is his aunt, who recently passed and was his last living relative. And he was my intern for a while, and we just grew close. He is not my biological son, and he is a he, I do believe." 

"What's his name?"

"Where is he?"

"Does the child know about your past?"

Tony finally spoke. "I think he would know about, erm, my past. If he wants to ask, he can." He completely ignored the 'where is the fucking kid' question. "And, well, his name is.." The two made eye contact. "His name is Peter."

 

The next few months were better. Summer approached and the friend group hung out at the tower sometimes. Peter and MJ got closer, so much so that Peter... thought he might have a shot. He was better mentally, and overall. Not feeling weighed down made the spiderling feel like he could fly. Peter kept a photo of him, Ben and May together on his nightstand. It was when Peter turned nine and won the science fair. He had ice cream all over his face and Ben did as well, while May had a napkin to his face. May's friend took the picture, Peter thought. Maybe, maybe not. He was paying more attention to his rocky road.

Peter was back on T, which he thanked Bruce profusely for. Tony didn't understand a lot of LGBTQ+, but he was getting there. It was pretty awkward explaining what 'pansexual' and such meant to a baby boomer. 

Peter still went out as Spider-Man, and Tony finally gave Ned the rights to watch the footage. 'The guy in the chair' protocol. Ned was totally over the moon.

One day after the summer had ended, he was back at school. Obviously. About a month after the year started, he got a text in class.

 

TONY  
-I'm picking you up today. Be ready.

PETER  
-plz don't bring some limo or somnthn   
-ned will probably pass out

TONY  
-You can't make me.   
-Is that Flash kid still bothering you?

PETER  
-No.

 

Yes.

 

TONY  
-Well, he won't.

 

Peter made a face and put his phone away, attending the rest of his classes with no problem. After school he was walking with Ned, just talking about whatever. Some girl cried out. "Oh my god, look! It's Tony Stark!"

Peter's head snapped up. Tony was leaning against his car right in front of the school. A nice car. Peter groaned and walked over. "Mr. Stark, I told you not to embarrass me."

"Oh, come on, kid. Let me flaunt in front of your dumb little friends."

"Ned and MJ aren't stupid."

"No, they are not. MJ scares me." Tony got into the car. Peter climbed into passenger, glancing over at Flash, who's jaw was on the ground in awe. 

Peter couldn't help but grin. "You didn't have to do this."

"I wanted to. I know he's an asshole."

"Wooow, you're calling a child an asshole."

"I- wh- stop that."

Peter smiled, playing on his phone. "He's gonna freak out tomorrow."

"If he hurts you, tell me."

"I will. Gosh, you're such a dad."

"That's what I'm aiming for."

"Okay, dad."

Tony swerved in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading this whole thing and being supportive little children. wanna message me about smnthn? go to my insta @samisdumb.thanks or @tomholland.hearteyes

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!  
> tumblr: perach-ao3


End file.
